


Euphoria

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeongguk is intrigued by the mysterious stranger watching him dance





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to correct me if you find any mistakes, its late and I'm tired af and I don't feel like reading this again cuz its shit anyway

Like every evening Jeongguk made his way through the streets of Seoul, on the way to work. He was humming quietly under his breath, listening to the muffled sounds of the city.

The neon sing that advertised his workplace came into view, bold red letters spelling out the name of the club, Euphoria.

Jeongguk loved his work, he really did. Dancing had always been a passion of his and he didn't mind the people who assumed he was some sort of stripper when he told them that he works as a dancer at a nightclub.

He gave the bouncers standing at the front door, Namjoon and Yoongi, a little wave before passing by them on his way to the back entrance.

He went straight to the dressing room, finding his colleague Jimin already sitting in front of one of the big mirrors. The older man offered him a sweet smile as a greeting. He was already wearing his outfit for tonight’s performance. A pair of tight black jeans that were ripped to show off the pale flesh of his legs and a black blouse that hung loosely from his slender frame. He was just giving his look the finishing touches, rimming his eyes with black coal.

Jeongguk went over to one of the clothing racks to pull his clothes from it. He decided to go with some leather pants that hugged his thighs nicely and a white dress shirt that was way too close to being see through.

They were going to dance to a song called '[Own it](https://youtu.be/HMprwPSFLyU)' today, and Jeongguk was absolutely in love with the choreography. It was powerful but also somewhat sensual.

After he was done squeezing into the tight pants he went over to the other mirror and tried styling his hair to the best of his ability.

 

It didn't take long before a knock sounded from the door, Hoseok calling that it was time for them to go up on stage from the other side.

 

When Jimin and Jeongguk went up on stage Jeongguk let his eyes drag over their audience like he did every night. He spotted quiet a few familiar faces, but also many that he had never seen before. His gaze stopped on one man in particular, his dark eyes so intense it made Jeongguk shiver slightly.

The man had and undeniable charm to him and Jeongguk wasn't able to take his eyes off him, no matter how hard he tried. His hair was a light blonde, the soft curls falling over his forehead delicately. His face was extremely handsome as well and Jeongguk decided that the man couldn't be much older than himself, judging by his youthful features.

Jeongguk was entranced and the beautiful stranger was staring right back at him.

He only got startled out of his daze when the music started, bringing him back into the real world. He tried to keep his focus solely on the choreography, but he could feel the other mans gaze boring into him and it was distracting him greatly.

 

When they finally finished their performance Jeongguk was panting and he could still feel the hot gaze burning into his back. They went off the stage and as soon as they got back to the dressing room Jeongguk flopped down on the big couch. “Oh my god.” He grunted into the cushions.

Jimin giggled from the other side of the room. “Whats up with you?” Jeongguk gave another unamused grunt. “There was this guy in the crowd just fucking staring me down, I was so distracted I almost missed the beginning of the song!”

“Got yourself an admirer, huh?”

 

 

The thing is that Jimin might have actually been right, because after that night the same guy showed up to all of his performances. Every single one. And don't get him wrong, Jeongguk is not complaining. The guy seems to get more and more attractive every time Jeongguk sees him, which he didn't even think was humanly possible.

He actually went up to Jin, their bartender, to ask if he coincidentally knew the name of a certain blond male. Surprisingly, he did. Jin told him that a pretty man with blond hair that was coming by regularly lately had introduced himself as Taehyung a few days ago.

It's not an understatement to say that Jeongguk absolutely loves the name. It rolls of his tongue smoothly and he decides that it is as pretty as the face belonging to it.

Being the brat that he is, he asks Jimin to dance the '[coming of age ceremony](https://youtu.be/D4oIpsRemPA)' sometime soon.

 

When the day of the performance comes Jeongguk makes sure to wear his most revealing clothes, but still trying to not look like a cheap whore.

When he gets up on the stage he immediately makes eye contact with Taehyung. The mans gaze feels heavier today, probably because of his outfit choice. When he starts the dance with a slut drop he swears that Jin turned the heater up.

If Taehyung's gaze was intense before, it was almost unbearable now. He looked at the man while thrusting his hips, the others mouth hanging open in shock and his eyes darker than ever before.

When the song was over he saw Taehyung storming out of the club. Jimin and Jeongguk went back to their dressing room and Jimin left after taking a glace at a message on his phone. Jeongguk decided to take a chance and run after Taehyung.

He stormed out and up to Yoongi, asking him which direction the blond man that had just left the club had gone. Yoongi gave him a little glare. “You mean the guy that just ran off with Jiminie? They went over there.” He pointed in the direction of a dark alleyway grumpily.

Jeongguk raised an eyebrow in confusion at the mention of Jimin, but took off towards that alley anyway.

When he poked his head around the corner, his mouth fell open with a silent gasp. There in the dark stood Jimin pressed against the wall by Taehyung who had his head buried in the crook of the others neck.

He felt a hot wave of jealousy and anger wash over him at the sight, but then Taehyung pulled back enough so that Jeongguk could see the blood running down Jimin's neck and dripping from the others fangs.

Wait, fangs?

Jeongguk rubbed over his eyes before he looked back at the scene, discovering that Taehyung really had actual fucking fangs. Instead of being scared like any normal person would be he found the sight strangely hot. He didn't want to get caught staring like this so he ran off quietly, unaware that Taehyung was staring at the spot where he stood just seconds ago with a knowing smirk stretching his lips.

 

The day after that Jimin only smirked when Jeongguk asked if he could do a solo performance soon.

 

 

For his solo performance Jeongguk had chosen a song called '[Baepsae](https://youtu.be/uJTHew_s9T0)'. He actually really liked the song, but he chose it for another reason. The choreography.

His clothes were fairly simple, tight jeans and a dark dress shirt, but with a leather harness on top of it all.

When he spotted Taehyung in the crowd after he went on stage the man already looked like his eyes were going to fall out.

During the entire time he was dancing he made sure to look at Taehyung as much as possible. Especially while thrusting his hips up he made sure to send the other a few smirks and lewd gazes.

When the song came to an end Taehyung made a beeline for the exit but Jeongguk was having none of it. He hopped down the stage and made for the backdoor. He jogged down the little alley and turned to go in another direction when he was abruptly slammed into the wall.

He grunted softly and looked up, directly into Taehyung's dark, hazy eyes. “Now now little bunny. What do you think you're doing, running after me like this?” His voice was deep and gravely and Jeongguk was instantly in love with it.

“I was just trying to find out why you keep running away from me.” Taehyung gave a soft laugh at his answer. “I'm not running away, I'm just trying to keep you save.” He tucked a strand of hair behind Jeongguk's ear carefully. “You have no idea what you do to me, bunny.”

Jeongguk pouted slightly. “Me? Why go running off with Jimin then? Why bite him?” Taehyung sighed softly, muttering under his breath. “Are you really jealous about that?”

“Well, I guess Jimin didn't tell you anything. We're friends actually and he helped me quench my thirst that night. You know who's fault my thirst was, bunny?” He purred into Jeongguk's ear.  
“Yours, bunny, it was your fault. And tonight you're going to take responsibility.”  
A shiver went down Jeongguk's spine and he let himself get dragged along by Taehyung.

 

Taehyung's apartment was big, but he didn't have time to look around as he got shoved into the bedroom immediately. He barely got a glance of the room before he was pressed against the wall again.

Taehyung was nosing around his neck and breathing hard. “Jeongguk, bunny, oh god please, please let me bite you.” Jeongguk whimpered and nodded his head furiously. The moment he did Taehyung liked at a spot right below his jaw before sinking his fangs into the soft skin.

Jeongguk moaned loudly as an immense shock of pleasure went through him, never had he thought that being bitten felt this good. Taehyung's body was trembling with ecstasy, the youngers sweet, warm blood filling his mouth. He stroked the short hairs on the back the others head before pulling away slowly.

Just the sight of Jeongguk had Taehyung getting hard. The younger had his[ eyes closed, blood was running down the side of his neck](https://gimme-whip-whiplash.tumblr.com/post/177875689469/okay-this-aint-really-nsfw-but-listen-im-having) and his chest was rising and falling quickly.

“You good, bunny?”

Jeongguk opened his eyes slowly and he looked up at him longingly. Taehyung growled before he went down to lick the remainder of blood off the others neck, sucking some bruises into the skin while he was at it.

“You're mine, bunny, you hear that? Mine.” Jeongguk just slings his arms around the others neck and leans up for a kiss. The moment their lips meet feels as if it's in slow motion and then everything is going way to fast.

Taehyung's tongue forces itself between the others lips and he explores his mouth hungrily. He backs Jeongguk up towards his bed before throwing him on the soft mattress as if he weighs nothing.

Taehyung tugs the harness over Jeongguk's head and goes right back to kissing the life out of him. He grinds his hips down into the others and Jeongguk lets out a needy whimper.

Jeongguk starts fumbling wit the buttons of the others shirt, but apparently he wasn't doing it fast enough, so Taehyung just rips it without a care. He pulls Jeongguk's shirt over his head, starting to kiss and suck on his chest.

He sucks one of the pert pink nipples into his mouth and Jeongguk bucks his hips up with a desperate whine.

Trailing one of his hands down, Taehyung experimentally squeezes the obvious bulge in the others pants. At that Jeongguk starts to straight up thrash around and Taehyung's control comes to an end.

He sheds their last pieces of clothing and looks down on Jeongguk's naked body with adoring eyes. Taehyung reaches over to his nightstand and grabs a condom and a bottle of lube. He squeezes some lube out onto his fingers and starts circling the youngers hole, who mewls at the sensation.

The vampire carefully presses a first finger inside and moves it around a bit. When Jeongguk doesn't react much he slowly puts another finger in and scissors them gently.

Jeongguk starts panting after a while and looks up at Taehyung with glossy eyes who promptly shoves a third finger in. When the younger man starts meeting his thrusts and moaning quietly he deems him stretched enough and pulls his fingers out.

Taehyung strokes his dick a few times before rolling the condom on and sitting back on his heels. “I want you to ride me, bunny. Can you do that?”

Jeongguk lets out an eager little noise before pushing himself up. Taehyung settles back against his pillows and wait for Jeongguk.

The dancer hastily crawls over to him and settles in his lap. He reaches back with one hand and shakily takes a hold of his dick and lining it up with his hole. He sinks down on Taehyung's erection with a loud drawn out moan.

He stills for a few seconds before slowly raising himself and sinking down again, Taehyung grasping his slim hips. He takes on more speed each time and is soon bouncing in Taehyung's lap steadily.

Taehyung throws his head back with a moan. “Ahh fuck. You like that, bunny?”

“Yes!” Jeongguk moans and thrusts himself down harder. “How much do you like it, bunny?” Taehyung strokes a hand over Jeongguk's perfectly arched back.

“I like it a lot”  
“You like it a lot, bunny?”  
“Ye-yes! Ah ahh! Master, I love you!”  
“You love me, Jeonggukie?”  
“Yes!”  
Taehyung swore under his breath before flipping them over and thrusting into Jeongguk with all his might. The younger was screaming at this point and tears were welling up in his eyes.  
Taehyung wrapped his hand around Jeongguk dick and stroked it for a few times before the younger came all over himself, crying and hiccuping. His hole clenched around the vampires cock and he bit down into Jeongguk's neck again before reaching his orgasm with a deep grunt.

He sucked on the sweet liquid shortly before pulling back and wiping the tears off Jeongguk's flushed cheeks.

“My beautiful bunny.”

  


  


  


  


**Twitter** 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fanart linked to the text


End file.
